Apprentice
by OokamiZaTora
Summary: Robin is forced into Slade's hand against his will. (Terrible summary, I know... This is my first fanfiction! Hope you like it!) TT one-shot for now. Rated T cause I dunno... Might turn into a long chapter story later...


He lost control against the man, his subconscious swallowing him whole. His arms swung outward at such a speed that it was almost not human. The masked face he was aiming for smiled wickedly as he calmly flowed with the boy's move rather than defend himself against it. He slid his foot around and leaned against it making his head move slightly out of the way as the clenched fist missed by no more than a centimeter. He heard the boy growl in frustration as he missed again. This was amusing to the evil shadow the lingered still as a stone, watching for the slightest indication of the next strike. The boy's face went crooked with rage as he struck again, his moves sloppy and unorganized. The man kept avoiding the attacks as the raven haired boy sought out his target he desperately needed to find. His anger was eating him alive and his brain felt numb. His thoughts were clouded and he swallowed hard trying to gain control but it was too strong.

"This is you..." A hiss came from behind. They were bone chilling words that made the boy freeze for a split second. His hesitation was just enough for the hidden shadow to get a good hit in. He came from behind and let the boy hear him and turn. He was only met by a heavy steel tipped boot to gut. He was thrown backwards a ways before regaining himself. He looked around but his gaze fell on emptiness. Nothing.

"You are bent on rage, dangerous, a cornered wolf." The man said again. The boy's eyes darted in every direction but found nothing. The voice boomed and echoed everywhere.

"Nobody accepts you for who you are. Nobody... But me."

"What are you playing? What's the hidden message?" The raven haired youth said.

" I accept you for what you really are..." There was a long pause of silence.

"Robin... You're a KILLER." The words came so loudly and so suddenly that they hurt his ears.

"No!" He protested. He covered his ears and fell to his knees.

"Yes Robin, eat up my words, drink it in, accept it! You were meant to be an assassin not an X sidekick hero." Slade's voice hissed.

"NO! I'M ROBIN! A HERO! A TITAN!" he yelled trying to let the words heal his bleeding mind.

"A, K-"

"NO!"

"I"

"NEVER!"

"L"

"STOP!"

"L"

"NOOOO!"

"E"

"I HOPE YOU DIE!"

"R... See, you really are a killer. You want me dead."

"No! Leave me alone!" Robin said not accepting the word. Tears built in his eyes and he swore he wouldn't cry, wouldn't be weak, not in front of this man! He was on his knees wishing he was at the tower, with his friends, please let me go home!

"You WILL join me and serve me no matter what you do, no matter where you go, no matter how much you deny it you will in the end serve me willingly." Robin just kept his eyes closed forcing his mind to believe he was at the tower and when he opened them, Star would be there holding out some odd form of pastry.

"The probes are already there, Robin you cannot leave, you are mine! So, do we have a deal? Your friend's lives in exchange for your loyalty?" He asked.

"I don't-" he stopped as Slade held up a remote.

"I can make you watch your friends die slowly then blow your city up." Slade smiled.

"I, I will join you..." He said in such a cold and sad voice it could bring cities to their knees.

"You are nothing, you are not free, you have no rights, no voice, you make no decisions, and you are... And forever will be my apprentice. If you disobey even thee slightest command, your friends suffer. If you mess up, but correct yourself, you shall suffer. The slightest defiance will be met with a beating or five minutes of pain for your friends. You shall train every day with me and rise when I tell you. You are nothing Robin, your only purpose is to serve me, obey my every command. You are nothing but a tool in a tool box, my tool box. No matter how you scream, no matter how much you squirm, I will find you, I will get you. You have 3 hours until an... Accident happens and you disappear. Now, leave me, go to your pathetic friends and say goodbye." Slade smiled as the boy sucked in staggered breaths. He was holding back tears, Deathstroke saw it, he knew. As the boy stood and turned slowly to leave, the mercenary smiled, he smiled like a madman, he was a madman. Robin didn't know what was coming to him, nobody did, and it was not good, not good at all.


End file.
